The Serendipitous Package
by TVTime
Summary: Sexy hilarity ensues when Nick's package of thoughtful, romantic Valentine's Day gifts for his boyfriend Jeff accidentally gets switched with Sebastian's package of adult toys for his debauched weekend with his boyfriend Sam. For a frustrated Jeff, however, this package is quite serendipitous indeed.


**A/N: This is a repost of a story I wrote three years ago. I had planned to re-tool it a bit and re-release it with a Sam/Sebastian companion but...that didn't happen. Anyway, it's Valentine's Day Nick/Jeff smut and here it is as it originally appeared. It's quite graphic so be warned.**

 **The Serendipitous Package**

Jeff moaned and bucked his erection against his wrist. The sublime friction that resulted invoked a blinding wave of pleasure. It cascaded down the length of his tumescent, over-sensitized cock and deep into his heavy, congested balls. Jeff shuddered and gasped as the sensation continued radiating throughout his crotch, pelvis, and lower stomach. It even made his toes curl. He swore under his breath, however, as he felt a telltale sticky wetness smear across his wrist, signaling to him that his cock was leaking and precariously close to erupting.

Jeff was sitting shirtless at his desk in front of his laptop, eyes soaking up image after erotic image of nude guys on Tumblr. His uniform slacks were down around his ankles and his right hand was buried deep in the front of his black boxer briefs. He was cupping and massaging his swollen balls with his thumb and forefinger, and pinky and ring fingers, leaving his middle finger free to rub his perineum and probe the tight crevice where the seam of his balls met the inner groove of his ass.

Jeff was trying very hard _not_ to grip his cock. The delicate sensation of his wrist against his glans was the only concession he had made. He had convinced himself that a little ball play would be okay, but that stroking his cock outright was strictly off limits. He had also told himself that at the first sign of precum his hand was coming out of his underwear.

Jeff whined, angry and frustrated at the limitations he had set. The last wave of pleasure had been unreal, all-consuming. He couldn't resist it; he succumbed to instinct and bucked hard one more time, his now-slick cockhead sliding blissfully against his smooth inner wrist. The pleasure and aching need for release crashed over him, priming every nerve. He grunted, low and guttural, as his steel-hard dick asserted its dominance and seized all of his attention. It was twitching and spasming violently, throbbing and writhing in a desperate bid to finally spill its long-overdue load.

Jeff panicked.

 _Shit! Shit! Fuck! Nooo!_

He clenched his jaw and tensed his whole body, not allowing a single voluntary muscle to move and praying he could somehow stop the involuntary ones too. It wasn't going to be enough, he could feel his balls drawing up in his hand, ready to feed his cock their thick seed. Jeff's face contorted in anguish and he grabbed the traitors, squeezing and pulling them down.

Jeff yelped in sudden pain. The fingers of his left hand, which had been resting casually on his stomach, clenched and clawed, straining against the tight, lean flesh of his flat abdomen as he tried to ground himself in the swirling storm of conflicting sensations that were roiling through his over-stimulated body. He felt another, much larger, volley of fluid dribble out of his slit and down his wrist and for a few horrifying moments he thought he had both cum anyway _and_ utterly ruined his orgasm. However, almost as soon as that terror had dawned, it abated. His cock stilled and his body slowly relaxed. By sheer force of will he _hadn't_ cum, only drenched himself in more precum.

Jeff sighed in relief and took a few minutes to catch his breath. Then with every ounce of willpower he had remaining he slowly pulled his fingers out of his underwear, carefully avoiding contact with his electrified cock. He studied his hand for a few seconds; it really was drenched, glistening from palm to fingertips in thick swaths of his watery fluids. Jeff pressed it to his nose and mouth, licking and inhaling deeply, not minding at all when some smeared onto the tip of his nose. He was outrageously horny and turned on; the smell of balls and the taste of precum were just too intoxicating to pass up, even if they were his own.

He eyed the large wet spot on the front of his black boxer briefs. He would have been mortified if anyone else ever found out, even Nick – no actually _especially_ Nick – but Jeff strongly considered shucking them off and burying his nose and mouth on the front. The only thing that stopped him was the danger that would create by giving him full, unrestricted access to his cock. Right now that thin, damp layer of cotton was his only saving grace.

Jeff laughed to himself at the absurdity of the situation as he noticed the hard, erect buds of his nipples and his lightly flushed chest. More to tease himself than anything else he gave both pert nubs a couple of tweaks. He hadn't expected to feel much of anything and for that reason hadn't bothered being gentle. He gasped in surprise at the flood of sensation, some of it pain but some of it definitely pleasure with a large undercurrent that could have gone either way. He contemplated whether or not it was worth further exploring nipple play now that ball play was off the table.

He shrugged and went with it, spending the next several minutes experimenting with gentle pinching, careful tweaking, and light flicks. Eventually his head rolled back against the chair, porn forgotten as he got more into his new exploration. It was like Jeff's whole body was suddenly an erotic playground and he couldn't keep his hands off himself. He only stopped when his nipples seemed to establish a direct line of communication with his cock and he became worried that if he kept things up he would find himself in the same predicament as before.

 _This is all Trent's fault_ , Jeff thought grumpily as he cut his eyes at his roommate's vacant bed. Not that Jeff would ever have considered complaining aloud if Trent had been there. Of course if Trent had been there Jeff wouldn't have been in this ball-throbbing quandary in the first place.

Trent had the worst timing on the face of the Earth, Jeff decided, chuckling softly at his own melodrama. He checked the time on his phone, cringing at how little had passed as he once again considered his options: He could surrender to his urges now and jerk himself off, probably to the best solo orgasm of his life _or_ he could wait and have what would likely be the most intense sex of their relationship with Nick.

Jeff thought back to the beginning of the week, back to the last day he had been able to get relief. Monday evening after Warbler practice Jeff and Nick had been studying in Nick's room. A peck on the lips and some casual touches had gradually escalated into more. Sebastian had noticed the situation and not-so-politely excused himself, but the point was that he _had_ excused himself, because despite any other faults or shortcomings Sebastian was certainly _not_ a cockblock. Sebastian left, Jeff and Nick had sex, they both came, angels sang and trumpets blared, and life was good throughout the land. It was all downhill from there.

Tuesday night Jeff and Nick were both studying for tests and working on homework, plus they'd just had sex the day before. Since they both took academics seriously they remained focused on schoolwork and not on their hormones.

They were only teenage boys though, so by Wednesday the balance of power had decisively tipped back toward hormones and they were all over each other in Jeff's room. A large chunk of the afternoon had been spent with the couple on Jeff's bed, shirtless and making out as they ground against each other through their pants. Nick had just started unbuckling Jeff's belt when they heard Trent's key in the door. They scrambled apart and tried to sort themselves out as Trent came in. Trent – who was clearly the most oblivious guy to ever enroll at Dalton – casually accepted their flustered story about getting overheated and deciding to take their shirts off to cool down. Jeff wondered, if Trent had come in a few minutes later and found them blowing each other, would he have believed they were simply using their erections to fan one another's faces?

Jeff and Nick hadn't even gotten the chance to hang out after school on Thursday. Nick had a full schedule: Warbler practice, a group project for his English class, and a chemistry test he had to study for. Meanwhile, that afternoon when Jeff and Trent had gotten back from Warbler practice Trent had decided to go to the campus library to study.

By that point Jeff had been more than happy to take matters into his own hands. He already felt like his balls were going to pop after the previous day's cockblocking. He had spent the next hour watching porn and languidly stroking himself, edging close to release and then backing off. He was determined that after accidentally saving up a three-day load he wasn't just going to cum, he was going to fucking explode. Besides, Trent never spent less than two hours at the library when he went. Jeff had time to enjoy himself.

And god had he enjoyed himself. After six trips to, but not over, the precipice his cock was oozing precum non-stop and it felt like it was nothing but a throbbing, blissfully aching, eight-and-a-half-inch bundle of pure nerves. He had just made the mental decision to finally let himself go for it when he heard a noise that had his heart – and it felt like his balls too – leaping into his mouth: Trent's key in the lock.

Jeff had just enough time to slam his laptop shut and throw a blanket over himself before Trent was bursting into the room, ranting about noisy underclassmen and disrespectful library behavior. Trent's tirade, and the shock he had given Jeff, deflated his erection quickly enough, but left him decidedly tense and irritable and with the worst blue balls of his life.

Jeff had quietly tried again later that night in the shower. He didn't even care that it wouldn't be quite as good. He just desperately needed to drain his swollen, aching balls. Unfortunately he had been so nervous with Trent lurking right outside the bathroom door that it had taken a lot longer than he expected to get close, especially without proper lube or any visual stimulation. Once again just as he was about to find relief Trent interrupted him, pounding on the bathroom door and complaining about the noise from the shower interfering with his studying.

Jeff knew he had a fully justified reputation for being mild mannered. He couldn't stand causing a scene, bothering anyone, or doing anything that might hurt someone's feelings. Nevertheless, as he stalked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, having accomplished nothing but another round of cock teasing, he glared at Trent and threw himself in an angry, tense heap on his bed. As he fell asleep he was terrified he would embarrass himself by having a wet dream. Thankfully, that hadn't happened.

And now it was Friday afternoon, Valentine's Day, and Jeff was due to see his boyfriend in just over two hours. Jeff wasn't even sure how he had gotten through the day without cumming in his pants. It seemed like every guy in the whole damn school had suddenly turned model hot, even the ones Jeff knew he had never looked twice at before. He lost count of how many times he had to discreetly tuck his erection into his waistband, but he was positive he had spent more time hard than soft that day. Meanwhile classes were a lost cause. His brain was locked in a continuous loop of sexual fantasies and remembered encounters with Nick.

Jeff eyed his phone, desperate to channel some of his lust toward his boyfriend. Jeff and Nick had never really sexted before. Jeff was almost too shy to talk graphically about sex in person in the heat of the moment; it would have felt way too awkward for him to do it by text or phone. Besides Nick, though not a prude, treated sex in general, and Jeff's body specifically, with a sort of reverence that led Jeff to believe he wouldn't be into sexting in the first place.

Nevertheless, in his current state Jeff was strongly considering setting a new precedent and sending Nick the lewdest message he could come up with. He just didn't see how he could get through a whole date with his amazing, hot boyfriend and wait till the end of the night for sex. He needed to jump Nick as soon as he walked through the door. Perhaps sexting him would be the _polite_ thing to do Jeff reasoned. At least it would give him a heads up...if it also gave him a cock up then they could skip foreplay too.

The problem was that either way Jeff still had over two hours to go before his date even started. And where was his Olympic-quality cockblocking roommate now that Jeff actually needed him to do his thing? On a fucking date with his girlfriend from Crawford Country Day School. He had already texted Jeff that he wouldn't be coming back that night. Not that Trent's presence or absence that evening would affect Jeff's plans either way. Sebastian had made plans weeks ago to take Sam on a romantic weekend getaway – well more realistically, on a sex-filled, debauched weekend getaway – to an undisclosed location in upstate New York. Thus Jeff and Nick were naturally going to be spending the weekend in Nick's room regardless.

Jeff sighed and looked at his still-straining erection. He really didn't want to jerkoff when he was finally so close to having real sex with his boyfriend. It felt _so_ good with Jeff just touching himself; he couldn't even imagine how incredible it would feel with Nick touching him instead, how satisfying and awesome it would feel getting fucked while he was this horny.

 _FUUUUCK! I need Nick's cock inside of me so bad._

Since he hadn't touched himself in several minutes Jeff gave in to temptation, sliding his hand into the back of his underwear – unwilling to risk what would happen if he allowed himself even a little bit of contact with his cock and balls. He dipped his long fingers into his crack and rubbed his puckered hole with the pad of his forefinger, pretending it was the tip of Nick's voluptuous cockhead instead. He imagined the groove of Nick's slit grazing back and forth across his delicate opening, teasing its way closer to breaching him, but surprising him with the final abrupt moment of entry.

Jeff didn't penetrate himself with his finger; he wanted to reserve that right for Nick. Instead he withdrew his hand and glared once again at Trent's bed. It was maddening that just when Jeff needed Trent to do what he had been doing all week, keeping Jeff from getting off, Trent had abandoned him. He had left Jeff alone with a needy dick, a perfectly good internet connection, and two hours to kill before his date with Nick.

Jeff knew he probably shouldn't have even turned on his computer that afternoon, but he really had tried to behave himself. He had just been casually checking his Tumblr Dashboard, and Jeff didn't even follow any explicit accounts. Unfortunately some of the accounts he did follow in turn followed more graphically oriented accounts. One click had led to another – and admittedly who was ever more than two or three degrees of separation from porn when they were on Tumblr? – and suddenly Jeff had found himself almost naked with his hand in his underwear looking at unrealistically (un)dressed soccer players.

Jeff stood up and stretched, ignoring the painful tent in his boxer briefs and raising his hands above his head, as far away from his dick as he could get them. He just had to keep himself occupied for a little while longer and then it would be time to start getting ready.

The trouble was he kept second guessing himself. Yes, it seemed stupid to give in to temptation when he was about to have a Valentine's date with his boyfriend, but on the other hand he was worried that perhaps the sex wouldn't be as good as he'd been fantasizing. In his current state there was a very good chance he would cum the instant Nick touched him and that wouldn't exactly make for a stellar encounter. Besides he could jerkoff now and definitely still want sex later. On the other hand, however, a very human, very teenage male, side of Jeff wanted to see Nick's face when he let loose what would undoubtedly be a tsunami of cum. Hell, Jeff really wanted to let loose the tsunami of cum _on_ Nick's face.

Jeff immediately chastised himself for the lewd, exploitative thought. He chalked it up to his insane level of horniness and reminded himself that first and foremost his and Nick's relationship was about their emotional connection and feelings. It was just inappropriate to picture his thick, creamy seed splattered across Nick's smiling, innocent face, to see it tangled in his soft, black hair, dripping down his cheeks and over his full, soft lips until he had no choice but to flick his tongue out and taste it. Jeff certainly wasn't going to imagine capturing that coated tongue in his own mouth and sharing the forbidden taste of his own sticky juices with Nick. There was no way Jeff was going to think about Nick scooping up that epic load, using it to lube up his meaty erection, and shoving into Jeff's–

"Oh my god, I'm disgusting!" Jeff declared out loud as he yanked off his underwear. Instead of touching himself, however, he resolutely marched into the bathroom, climbed straight into the shower, and turned the cold water on full blast.

"Aaaahh!" Jeff gasped and shivered as he set about washing himself as expediently as possible, his lust mercifully, if only momentarily, forgotten.

Once he had finished, he dried off quickly and got straight into the clothes he had picked out for his date. He didn't even style his hair. He just got the hell out of his room before his nasty brain or sneaky fingers could betray him again. Besides, Nick liked Jeff's hair best when it was soft, clean, and product-free. He loved to kiss and run his fingers through Jeff's long, blond bangs. Jeff shivered again and cursed his hormones as he imagined what that would lead up to.

Jeff strolled around campus, grateful to be out in public where he had to act like a civilized human being. It was still an hour and forty minutes before their date was due to start and Jeff knew Nick probably hadn't even started getting ready yet. He decided to call him, hoping he could subtly steer the conversation in a sexual direction, praying Nick might read his mind and say something like, 'Hey, why dontcha you come over early and I'll fuck you like a cheap whore?'

Jeff laughed and blushed as he selected Nick's number. He knew that not only would Nick _never_ say or do that, but that he himself would probably never have the nerve to ask for it.

 **-000-**

"Man, am I glad to see you, Chuck!" Nick exclaimed as he answered his dorm room door and found Dalton's usual UPS man in the hallway. Between Nick's moderate Amazon addiction and the care packages his parents routinely sent, he knew their delivery man by name.

"Oh yeah, of course you are." Chuck rolled his eyes as he handed Nick the electronic signature pad. "I'm the most popular guy in town on Valentine's Day. I wish I could say it was because of my rugged good looks and athletic physique." He puffed out his chest and struck a pose for a few moments before deflating and letting his gut sag back into place. "But I know the truth: people just like me for my package."

Nick chuckled and grinned as he eagerly accepted a large box from Chuck. "Yeah, I'm going to enjoy your package tonight with my boyfriend!"

Nick glanced up at the sound of Chuck's startled gasp and a moment later it dawned on him how that had sounded. "Oh, that's not what I meant. I meant me and Jeff'll open your package togeth– Err, well once we've got everything out of your package– Uhh, I mean once we're inside of you...Hmm, so busy day today, huh?"

"Yep," Chuck said with prolonged nod.

"Sorry. It's me and Jeff's first Valentine's Day together. I guess I'm a little nervous. I just can't wait to see his reaction when he opens _my_ package. –Ohh my god, no! I didn't mean that he was going to open my _personal_ package." Nick felt a blush burn his cheeks. Now he felt like he was outright lying to Chuck. He shrugged and continued, "Okay, to be honest he probably will open my personal package tonight, 'cause, you know, it's Valentine's Day and all, and we've been having sex for months now, so yeah. But he's already seen it so his reaction prolly won't be all that special." Nick waved his hands as he realized how that had come out. "I mean don't get me wrong, he likes it! He likes it a lot."

"Nick, I don't need to hear–"

"All I meant was that I want to see Jeff's reaction when he opens _your_ package!" Nick cringed and face-palmed himself. "Fuck, we went full circle on that."

"Anyway," Chuck said loudly, "I also have a _box_ here for your roommate."

"Oh Sebastian?" Nick laughed, unable to control himself. "Trust me, Sebastian's definitely more of a package than a box kinda guy, if ya know what I mean."

"Here you go," Chuck said, pointedly ignoring Nick's latest comment as he passed him another large package.

Nick sighed as he placed Sebastian's box on the floor next to his own and took the electronic pad again to sign for it. "Just so you know, I really do think about other stuff."

"If you say so," Chuck answered. "Anyway, catch you later."

"Yep, later."

Nick had barely closed the door when his phone rang.

"Jeffy!" Nick exclaimed as he answered the call. "Oh my god, I know it's only been, like, a couple of hours since class, but I fricken can't wait to see you – and not just for the reason Chuck probably thinks...yeah I'll explain that later. So anyway..."

Unfortunately as Nick continued chatting with Jeff he became so distracted that he accidentally picked up Sebastian's package and set it on his own bed. Then he grabbed the remaining package, the one containing his and Jeff's stuff, and set it on Sebastian's bed, label side down.

Twenty minutes later Nick was in the shower when he heard someone open the bathroom door.

"Seb, is that you?" Nick called over the sound of the water as he lathered his chest.

"Nope, just a random rapist with a key to our dorm room."

"Aha! A random rapist wouldn't call it _our_ dorm room," Nick pointed out. He waited a few moments for a response but didn't get one. "Seb? Seb? You there? Seb?...Random rapist?"

"Paahh." Sebastian spat and gargled before answering. "I was brushing my teeth."

"Well that woulda been nice to know!" Nick called back as he began rinsing his hair.

"Sorry I didn't tweet about it and update my Facebook status."

"That's okay. I probably wouldn't have seen it in here."

Sebastian laughed and began considering which hair product he wanted to use as he answered Nick, "But only probably?"

Nick shrugged, even though Sebastian couldn't see him, as he continued to enjoy the sensation of the hot water cascading over him. "When are you leaving for your weekend with Sam?"

"In a couple minutes," Sebastian answered, his cock twitching slightly in anticipation of all the things he had planned.

Nick shut off the shower and pulled back the curtain.

"Did you see your package?" he asked as he grabbed his towel from the rack and began drying his hair.

"I see your package," Sebastian answered with a smirk as he leered at Nick's still-wet, exposed crotch. He watched as beads of water trickled from Nick's saturated, black bush and down the length of his flaccid shaft. The droplets gathered in a puddle-ring just behind his foreskin where it rolled back, exposing his hefty cockhead.

"You see my package all the time," Nick answered with a shrug. He ran his hands over his moderately hairy chest, down the length of his abdomen, and across his hairy lower stomach, squeegeeing away all the excess water before beginning to towel off the front of his body.

Nick was unembarrassed about being naked around his roommate. He even had an inkling about what sort of reaction he was eliciting, but that was completely incidental. Sebastian had an absurdly high libido; Nick wasn't going to hold himself accountable every time he set it off. Besides, his and Sebastian's relationship, though affectionate from Nick's end and flirtatious from Sebastian's, was strictly platonic.

"That I do, Nick, and it never gets old." Sebastian's mouth all but watered as he watched his friend's weighty equipment sway and bounce as Nick shook his head and torso like a dog, still trying to shake off the excess water. Sebastian noisily cleared his throat to get Nick's attention and then smirked at him and rubbed the outline of his erection through his jeans. He was fully hard now and always happy to show off his considerable bulge. He fervently hoped his behavior might trigger a similar physiological response in Nick because though Sebastian had seen his roommate's limp dick countless times he had yet to see that beautiful package swell and harden, and the curiosity and desire were practically consuming him.

Sebastian continued speaking, "Your casual nudity is the only real perk of having a roommate with no concept of personal boundaries. Well that and the steamy, possessive way Sam fucks me when he gets jealous."

Sebastian sighed with lust and forced himself to return his attention to styling his hair. At this rate he was probably going to have to pullover on his way out of Lima and fuck Sam in the backseat.

Nick rolled his eyes and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I still think it's weird you talk about your boyfriend that way, like it's just sex."

It was Sebastian's turn to roll his eyes as he said, "Right, and you just go on thinking that while you're having lights-off, I-might-fall-asleep-I'm-so-bored, missionary sex with Jeff tonight. Meanwhile Sam and I will be plunging – cockheads first – into a whole new world of carnal delights."

"Shows how much you know! Me and Jeff do it with the lights on so we can make eye contact."

Sebastian pretended to retch in the bathroom sink.

Nick went on, "And okay, yes, there was that one time Jeff fell asleep, but it was mid-term week and he was exhausted. So it doesn't count."

"Wow. Okay, Nick, you know those Mormons that go door to door trying to convert people?"

"Yeah."

"Next time one drops by...ask him for sex tips."

"Not up to the task yourself, huh?" Nick remarked, bumping his shoulder against Sebastian's as he claimed a spot in front of the mirror.

"Oh please, that would be like me giving a city bus driver the keys to my Porsche."

Nick laughed and leaned into Sebastian for a few moments before remembering something and turning to face him again. "Oh hey, before you go–"

"I already laid an outfit on your bed for you," Sebastian said, reaching past Nick to rinse the product off his hands.

"Howdja know what I was gonna ask?"

"Because apart from your Dalton uniform you've never managed to pick out clothes that match."

"Aww, you're the best, Seb," Nick said, smiling at him and looking him up and down. "You look amazing by the way. Sam's gonna be all over you."

"Well obviously," Sebastian answered with a smirk before adding, "You look hot too."

"But I'm still naked," Nick pointed out.

"Yes, exactly," Sebastian responded, eyes trained on Nick's well-developed pecs.

Nick grinned and patted his friend's shoulder. "You give the best compliments."

Sebastian chuckled and checked his appearance one more time in the mirror before nodding in satisfaction. "Okay, I'm out. Enjoy your boring sex."

"Thanks, enjoy your kinky sex." Nick turned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a tight hug before he had the chance to leave. "Drive safe and text me when you get there."

"Nick, you're getting me all wet," Sebastian complained, pushing Nick away.

"Sounds like a personal problem, dude."

Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes. "We're having an anatomy lesson when I get home."

 **-000-**

Jeff's jaw dropped slightly as Nick opened his dorm room door and Jeff got his first look at him in his Valentine's Day clothes. He was wearing a dark red, button-down shirt, which perfectly showcased his muscular chest and which looked great against his tanned skin. Red also happened to be Jeff's favorite color, and fitting for the occasion. The shirt's sleeves were casually rolled up, revealing Nick's nicely developed forearms.

He also wore a pair of charcoal slacks, which hugged him in all the right places, places Jeff couldn't wait to get reacquainted with. His waist was accented by a black leather belt with a slightly oversized silver buckle that Jeff recognized as one of Sebastian's. Jeff was pretty sure Sebastian wore it to draw people's eyes toward his crotch, and though Nick almost certainly hadn't worn it for the same purpose, it was very much having the same effect. Jeff felt himself blush as he briefly kissed Nick and then stepped quickly into the room, not particularly eager to stand in the hallway with his hundredth raging boner of the day.

"Wow Jeff, you look incredible!" Nick said as he took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend's appearance. He was wearing a gray cardigan over a cobalt blue dress shirt, which was partially open, revealing just a hint of his smooth, lightly tanned chest. "I love this sweater," Nick ran his fingers over the unfamiliar, new item. "And your..."

Nick trailed off as he lowered his gaze to Jeff's waist. He had intended to compliment Jeff's new jeans but instead became completely distracted by the long outline of his obviously-very-hard dick.

"You look incredible too," Jeff explained softly, another wave of embarrassed heat warming his face. He was nervous, but excited that Nick had noticed his arousal.

"I don't think I look _that_ incredible," Nick commented, stepping in close to Jeff and placing his hands on his waist, transfixed by the sight of Jeff so hard in his pants.

"You do," Jeff whispered, hot breath ghosting against Nick's face.

"Uhh..." Nick's hands had traveled of their own accord further around Jeff's waist and were now cupping his hard, denim-clad ass. "We uh...we." Nick fumbled for words. He couldn't believe how fast he had gotten turned on. He knew he needed to slow things down. What would Jeff think if he ruined their romantic evening by ravishing him the minute he got through the door?

"We what Nick?" Jeff prompted, thrilled with the direction things seemed to have taken.

"We need to uh..." Nick stepped back slightly, trying to focus his mind, but all he could do was stare at Jeff's bulging erection. _Oh god, did I really just see it throb through his jeans?_ "We need to open that package."

"We do?!" Jeff exclaimed, his stomach somersaulting in excitement.

"Ohh uhh!" Nick felt like a sex-mad idiot. He quickly moved away from Jeff and pointed at the box on his bed "I meant _that_ package. With the Valentine's stuff."

"Oh." Jeff sighed with disappointment, then rushed to correct himself, worried it might hurt Nick's feelings if he appeared uninterested in the present. "I can't wait to see what it is! You really didn't need to get me anything else though."

They had already exchanged their main Valentine's Day presents that morning, but Nick had told Jeff that he had another set of surprises in store for him that evening.

"Well this is for us to enjoy together," Nick said excitedly as he passed Jeff the box. "I mean only if you want to, but I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised."

Jeff smiled at him and tore open the box, not paying any attention to the label. As he peeled back the flap his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Jeff wasn't just surprised he was utterly flabbergasted, but definitely pleasantly so. "Y-you wa-want to use these. T-tonight?"

"I sure do! I've been thinking about it all day," Nick responded, not bothering to look in the box since he had picked out the items. "I know some of the stuff's kinda personal though. So no pressure if you're not ready."

Jeff nodded woodenly. 'Personal' was definitely the right word. The box was filled with dildos, butt plugs, masturbators, cock rings, assorted lubes, and some items Jeff couldn't even begin to fathom the purpose of.

"You see anything that looks good?" Nick asked nervously, his stomach balling in knots. Jeff's stunned reaction wasn't what he had expected. It was like his boyfriend had never seen scented candles, massage oils, and bath salts before.

Jeff swallowed and tentatively reached into the box. "I-I'm curious about this," he said as he pulled out a black, multi-speed vibrating butt plug.

Nick gasped and placed a hand over his mouth, stunned as he blinked at the foreign object. Then he grabbed the box and peered into it. His stomach dropped in horror. "Oh my god, Jeff, I did _not_ order this stuff."

"You didn't?" Jeff asked, disappointed. He had really wanted to test drive that butt plug.

"No, of course not! Ewww, I'm so sorry." Nick pulled the silicone stump out of Jeff's hands and dropped it by the cord and control-handle back into the box. Apparently batteries had been included and it accidentally switched on, jiggling lewdly and making the other toys bounce around in the box. Nick rushed to switch it off and then gave Jeff an apologetic look. "There must have been some kinda shipping error or maybe this is some twisted joke or something."

As Nick re-closed the box Jeff spied the shipping label and groaned. "Or maybe Sebastian ordered it.

"Well a box of dildos would certainly be right up his...uh alley." Nick chuckled then noticed the label for himself. "Oh crud. I'll call him and see if he'll turn around and come back."

"But he has such a long drive," Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." Nick frowned. He didn't want to make Sebastian come all the way back to Dalton, especially since it meant he and Sam would then arrive at their weekend destination even later. Ever since Nick's mom had been seriously injured in a car accident a few years earlier he always worried when his family or friends would be on the road for long distances. "I guess we should just wait till he gets back Sunday. I'm just so disappointed though. I mean what are we gonna do with a box full of sex toys?"

"Well uh..." Jeff blushed crimson and cast a meaningful glance at his still-tented crotch.

Nick gaped at him and his heart stopped at the notion. It hadn't occurred to him that Jeff might actually be interested in trying them out. "Seriously?"

"Well not if you don't want to," Jeff murmured, embarrassed and avoiding eye contact with Nick.

"No, I want to!" Nick answered. He put his hands on Jeff's arms, eager to reassure him. Nick grinned at him. He suddenly felt like a kid on Christmas who had gotten an unexpectedly awesome present. He just needed to be sure. "You do know what these are for, right?"

Jeff didn't know whether to be insulted or embarrassed, but he knew Nick hadn't meant any offense with the question so he just nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

"Okay." Nick swallowed, still excited, but suddenly nervous. "Uh, then I guess when we get back from dinner we–"

Jeff shook his head and raised trembling fingers to his belt. He could barely get it open, but after it was unbuckled he removed it from all the belt loops at once with a single swift tug.

"Oh, wow. R-Really?" Nick couldn't deny how turned on he was by the stripper-esque move.

Jeff nodded and unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves. Then he pulled both his shirt and cardigan over his head at the same time, not bothering to separate them and simply tossing them in a clump on Sebastian's bed – they'd need Nick's bed for fucking. Next he toed off his socks and shoes, then briskly shed his jeans and underwear as another single unit.

"Fuck Jeff," Nick muttered, his eyes darting up and down his boyfriend's body. He wasn't sure which bit of him he wanted to lust over first.

"Yep, That's the idea: Fuck Jeff," he remarked, as he returned to the box and pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs.

Nick laughed in surprise, unused to Jeff's sexual forwardness. He reconsidered his amusement a moment later, however, when Jeff gave him an urgent look and snapped the first cuff around his wrist. "What are those for?"

Jeff sat down on Nick's bed and took a deep breath before lying back, relaxing against the plush surface. He knew he needed to fully convey the situation to Nick, even though he wasn't used to discussing sex, masturbation, and his own horniness so candidly. "You remember Wednesday?"

"Yeah, Trent interrupted us." Nick licked his lips, watching with rapt attention as Jeff spread his legs, drew up his knees, and planted his feet against the navy blue bedspread, fully revealing his hole as he used the extra leverage the new position afforded him to shimmy backward on the bed and loop the handcuffs around Nick's bedpost. He remained in the fully exposed position when he was done, leaving Nick grateful that he was wearing a shirt that could be unbuttoned to remove; there was no way he could have torn his eyes away from Jeff to pull it over his head. He continued to openly stare as he resumed undressing.

Jeff's stomach, hole, and cock all twitched in concert a moment later as he watched Nick peel off his underwear, revealing his thick, meaty cock and swollen, red mushroom head. Jeff knew he was biased, but he was sure Nick had the hottest dick he had ever seen. It was about seven inches long, incredibly girthy, and wrapped in deep, bulging veins. The cockhead was big and round and after prolonged stimulation it would turn a purplish color that always made Jeff weak at the knees to get it inside of him. "Did you jerkoff that night?"

"Yeah, of course," Nick answered, grinning devilishly as he climbed onto the bed and snapped Jeff's free hand into the remaining handcuff for him. "I had to. You turned me on so much."

"I couldn't because Trent was in the room. But then yesterday he was out, so I spent over an hour edging myself."

"Holy fuck, that's hot!" Nick exclaimed. His eyes immediately traveled to Jeff's cock, picturing him stroking it. Jeff's beautiful, long erection was jutting up majestically from his dark-blond thatch. It came to a graceful point, flowing into an deep-red, angular cockhead. A large bead of precum had already formed on the slit. Nick could just imagine Jeff's nimble fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking it, thumb occasionally teasing his head in that way Nick knew he liked. He wondered if Jeff ever used both hands when he was alone; he certainly would have had the space.

"I didn't cum though."

"What?! Why?"

"Trent came back again and I had to stop."

"Oh my god! You should have told him to get out," Nick said. Sebastian often kicked Nick out of their room when he had Sam – or before they were together a random hookup – coming over for sex, or just when he needed some alone time. In turn Nick felt comfortable asking Sebastian to get out when the necessity arose.

"I couldn't do that. I tried again in the shower last night though, even though I usually don't."

"Tried?" Nick asked, seeing where this going. He rubbed a hand across Jeff's smooth, lean chest. As soon as his fingers brushed Jeff's nipples he moaned and arched into Nick's touch. Nick unconsciously dropped his hands in surprise at the intensity of the reaction.

"Oh god yes, that, more of that." Jeff strained against the handcuffs, wishing he could press Nick's hands back against his sensitive buds. "Please Nick, I just found out how good that feels."

"Did you cum in the shower, Jeff?" Nick asked for confirmation, his hands poised in a pinching configuration just above Jeff's nipples.

"I couldn't. Trent beat on the door and interrupted me when I was _this_ close." Jeff pressed the forefinger and thumb of his shackled right hand together, showing how close he'd been.

"Whoa." Nick quickly gave Jeff's nipples a couple of light pinches then rubbed his thumbs briskly over them. "So it's been..."

"Five days," Jeff answered in a desperate whisper. "That's why I can't trust my hands. You probably shouldn't touch or suck me either 'til you're ready for me to cum."

Nick nodded, understanding how much of a hair trigger Jeff must have been working with by that point. "Are you okay? Wow, five days." Nick removed his hands from Jeff's chest, getting a quiet whimper of protest in response, and moved them to his crotch. "Jeez, your balls must–"

"Unnnghh!" Jeff gasped and flinched away as soon as Nick touched them.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Nick exclaimed, putting his hands up and backing away on the bed.

"No please, _play_ with them. Just gently."

Nick knew that Jeff's balls must have been killing him after so many days of intense arousal but no release. He was determined to ease that ache and make Jeff feel good instead. He carefully crawled into place between Jeff's spread legs, mindful to not even bounce the bed too hard. Then he placed his left hand on the inside of Jeff's right thigh, steadying him, as he tentatively brushed his other hand against Jeff's sensitive sack. After getting a little nod from Jeff, he began to lightly cup his engorged balls before eventually working up to a gentle massage. Soon he had Jeff gasping and hissing on the bed and only Nick's intimate familiarity with Jeff's sex sounds told him that he was now loving rather than hating the contact.

Nick couldn't believe how weighty and full Jeff's balls were or how strongly Jeff's cock was straining and pulsing in response to the massage. He wanted to see things even more up close, so he slid down on his stomach, lying at eye level with Jeff's swollen, throbbing equipment. It looked amazing and Nick kind of felt like asking Jeff if he could take a picture of it for later. He sighed with lust.

"Oh god your breath," Jeff whimpered.

Nick laughed, purposely exaggerating his inhalations and exhalations, loving the way Jeff's equipment danced for him. Jeff's whole package was trembling and his long cock was bouncing so much that it tapped Nick on the nose, surprising them both.

"Don't move," Jeff breathed, pupils dilated with lust. The fleeting contact had resulted in a string of his precum sticking to the tip of Nick's nose while remaining connected to his cockslit. It was quite possibly the hottest thing Jeff had ever seen.

Nick grinned and held still for several seconds, definitely enjoying the view from his angle too. Then he said, "Don't cum."

Jeff was nervous that he wouldn't be able to obey that directive, but focused on his breathing and braced for the contact he knew was imminent. He watched as Nick drew his head back, the bead breaking and falling across his lips. Then Nick gripped the base of his cock firmly in both hands. Jeff thought his eyes very well might pop out of his head at the electrifying touch.

"Nick, Ohh Nick! Oh." Jeff moaned and thrashed against the cuffs. Nick was very slowly drawing his hands up the length of Jeff's erection. By the time he reached mid-shaft Jeff felt like his whole cock was going to split open and drown them both in cum. He bounced his ass against the bed, fucking Nick's heavenly hands.

"None of that, Jeffy. I'm almost done," Nick chided. Without releasing his grip on Jeff's iron-hard tool, he carefully planted each elbow against Jeff's hipbones and applied just enough pressure to keep him pinned against the bed. Then he resumed his gradual assent up Jeff's erection, watching in erotic delight as each fraction of an inch seemed to induce another turgid pulse and more precum oozed out of Jeff's slit and dribbled in thick lines down the remaining exposed portion of his shaft before gathering around Nick's fingers.

"Am I cumming?" Jeff moaned, eyes clenched shut as he tried to steady himself against the rising tide. He thought he was winning the battle, but he felt so much wetness on his dick and it felt _so_ good and _so_ intense that he wasn't sure he wasn't having an orgasm, just without the typical muscle spasms.

"Aaahhh!" Jeff shuddered and gasped, his eyes shooting open as Nick's fingers finally reached his cockhead. He wanted to stop him. It was _too_ intense, but Nick look totally transfixed and blissed out as he finished his ministration, gently gliding the pads of his fingers off the tip of Jeff's cock.

Nick's own erection was humming with excitement as he saw just how much fluid that single long stroke had coaxed out of Jeff. He separated his hands, taking roughly half the treat in each. He quickly lapped up his mildly salty portion then carefully fed the rest to Jeff.

Jeff's head was still swimming from sensory overload as Nick's mouth closed over his own. The kiss was intense and headlong, completely direct. There was no closed-mouth caress at all, just Nick's tongue lunging straight for his own. Jeff could taste himself on Nick's tongue, on his lips, in his own mouth. The kiss was utterly pervaded with the taste of desire. Jeff bucked wildly, desperately trying to get as much contact with Nick's body as he could.

"So I think you expressed some interest in a vibrating butt plug," Nick said as he broke the liplock several minutes later.

"Or maybe just your cock," Jeff answered, eyes homing in on Nick's big, veiny, purple wonder.

"We always stretch you with fingers first anyway," Nick pointed out. "We could just use the butt plug instead."

When they had first started having sex Nick had felt guilty about how thick his cock was. He knew the first time had been painful for Jeff and he was always careful to prep him as much as possible.

"No, just shove it in," Jeff pleaded. He grabbed the edge of the headboard with one cuffed hand and spread his legs as wide as he could, pivoting himself over Nick's waist and trying to impale himself.

"No way." Nick moved further back on the bed, out of range, and also in a better position to enjoy the glimpses of Jeff's smooth, tight hole, which he was continually flashing thanks to his desperate gyrations.

"Seriously I'm ready. Fuck me." Jeff knew he wasn't actually anywhere near ready, that it would have hurt like hell if Nick had acquiesced, but he knew that Nick wouldn't, and part of him was so horny and desperate that he convinced himself he would just shut up and take it if Nick did.

"Okay, I will," Nick answered.

Jeff looked up, startled and wondering if he should reconsider.

Nick grinned and laughed. "With the butt plug."

Jeff watched as Nick turned around on the bed. The backs of his muscular, hairy thighs flexed and extended as he leaned way over the side to grab the edge of the box and pull it close. Jeff moaned softly as his eyes traveled the rest of the way up to Nick's ass. Each tan globe was perfectly shaped and accented by a fine dusting of dark body hair. His crack remained tantalizingly unspread, and Jeff realized with sharp disappointment that he had never actually explored Nick's rear recesses.

"Do you know what these are?" Nick asked, oblivious to the show he had been putting on as he turned back to face Jeff and held up two slightly different, oddly shaped, white tapered toys. "The box said they were an-ee-ros or something." Nick shrugged. "Supposed to be prostate massagers."

Jeff considered them curiously for a second, but then shook his head. "No, thanks, I'll take that vibrating, black butt plug please." Jeff felt himself blanch, he couldn't believe he had just casually spoken that sentence aloud.

Nick nodded, but hesitated as he eyed the strange objects. He had never experimented with anal stimulation before, but getting his prostate massaged certainly sounded like a nice way to start. His curiosity getting the better of him he reached back into the box and pulled out some of the specialty lube and began slicking up the smaller of the two toys.

"Uh, okay, I guess I'll try one of those," Jeff said, assuming Nick must have been more turned on by the notion of using one of them on him instead. "but um...the bigger one please."

Nick laughed nervously and winked at Jeff. "This is for me."

"Ohh!" Jeff nodded enthusiastically, excited to watch Nick try it out.

After his toy was thoroughly coated, Nick added some lube directly to his rim, and then carefully positioned the small tapered head of the toy under him.

"Just go slow," Jeff said encouragingly as he tried to commit the scene that was playing out little more than two feet in front of him to memory. This was definitely going in his spank bank. Nick was squatting on the bed facing Jeff, thighs spread and thick cock trembling as he slowly pushed the toy up into his ass, a look of focused concentration on his face.

"Ooh." Nick's eyes widened in surprise. As soon as the toy had breached his ring it seemed to slide in the rest of the way almost of its own accord with minimal discomfort. After he had acclimated to the unfamiliar full feeling he became aware of another sensation: his already-stiff cock becoming even harder and his whole pelvic region seeming to light up with increased sensitivity. "I think it's working."

"Good!" Jeff declared, glad for Nick. Then his thoughts strayed back to his desperate situation. "So uhh..." He raised his hips in the air again trying to not-so-subtly redirect Nick's attention back to his own eager hole.

"Right!" Nick leaned over quickly to retrieve the requested butt plug, but paused in surprised delight. The Aneros had moved inside of him, pressing against what he assumed was his prostate.

"You okay?"

"Ohhh yes." Nick reached down and jiggled the handle of the toy, relishing the resulting twinges of pleasure and intensity. Then he returned his attention to Jeff's butt plug. He slathered a liberal amount of lube all over it, then sat between Jeff's legs. The other boy happily gave Nick full access, sliding low on the bed and spreading wide for him.

"You ass is so hot, Jeff," Nick murmured as he reached out and began rubbing Jeff's smooth, swollen perineum with a firm hand. "I could look at this all day."

The fingers of Nick's other hand delicately teased Jeff's wrinkled hole. It was small and completely shut; if Nick hadn't known from experience that it was possible he wouldn't have believed that in just a few minutes he would be able to slide his girthy cock inside.

"Unnh, that feels so good," Jeff moaned, pressing himself against Nick's blissful fingers.

"Yeah?" Nick said in a low voice as he grabbed the butt plug and began rubbing the tip in a circle over Jeff's opening. "Tell me how good it feels."

" _So_ good."

"Is this better?" Nick asked, turning the vibrating function on low and letting the silicone end pulse against Jeff's delicate skin, all the while continuing a much firmer massage of Jeff's taint.

"Unnghh YES!" Jeff hissed and nodded vigorously, his toes curling against the plush, blue bedspread as he pushed back against the pulsating black nub and Nick's skilled fingers. "Oh yes, YES! Put it in, _please_!"

A moment later Jeff was rewarded for vocalizing his needs as Nick abruptly breached him and he got his first taste of penetration. Before Jeff could acclimate to the satisfying dull ache the narrow toy was causing, it's vibrating tip made a beeline for his prostate.

"Ahhha! Ohh," Jeff gasped and clenched the headboard, thrilled by how quickly Nick had gotten down to business.

"You want me to turn it up?"

"P-Please."

As the vibrations assaulted his prostate and wracked his whole body, Jeff accidentally banged his head against the headboard; he hardly noticed. All he could focus on was how every nerve in his ass and pelvic region seemed to be humming with sparking jolts of pleasure.

Nick gently eased the toy in and out of Jeff, watching in lust as his tight ring of muscle gripped every smooth inch of it, sliding out with it, as though reluctant to let go, then eagerly following it back in. Nick couldn't resist placing his pointer finger alongside the pulsating silicone and gently breaching Jeff with that as well on his next inward thrust. The tight, moist heat that enveloped Nick's digit made his cock twitch in anticipation.

He redoubled his efforts to ready Jeff, reluctantly removing his finger so that he could focus on stretching him. He wrapped his right hand around the base of the toy and gradually began increasing the speed and force of his probing, gently grinding his knuckles against Jeff's crack on each inward push, ensuring that he took every bit of it. Meanwhile he used his left hand to slowly turn up the setting on the vibration dial. Soon he was vigorously fucking Jeff with the toy at top speed. No longer needing his other hand to turn up the dial, Nick returned it to Jeff's thigh to help hold him steady.

"Eunngh! Eungh! Ohh, Fff-fuck YES!"

Nick was suffused with lust as he worked Jeff over, watching as his lithe body bent and writhed against the navy bedspread, thighs spread and completely yielding, balls bouncing, cock trembling. He listened as Jeff's lost the capacity to speak, his moaned words going from shaky and halting to all-out incoherent until all that remained were grunts and sighs. By this point Nick was pretty sure if he didn't start touching himself right away his cock was going to erupt in flames.

Unfortunately as soon as Nick removed his steadying hand from Jeff's thigh, Jeff thrashed against the bed and broke the rhythm and angle Nick had established. Jeff whimpered and looked at Nick with an expression of heartbroken devastation. Nick let out a noiseless laugh, amused at the extreme reaction, but dutifully abandoned his efforts to masturbate. He pinned Jeff's pelvis against the bed and worked on re-finding the angle that made him squirm and gasp.

"THERE! Oh Nick, there! There!" Jeff wailed as Nick found it again.

In the next room Thad, dateless and frustrated that Valentine's Day, stood up at his desk, abandoning his English essay. Who could focus on _Paradise Lost_ when paradise was being found at pornographic volume in the adjacent room? He peeled off his white t-shirt and pulled down the red athletic shorts he had been lounging in. Then he went to his nightstand and removed a bottle of lube and a flesh-color, eight-inch dildo. The toy, which came complete with big, fake balls, had been a gag gift – _no, thoughtful present_ – from Sebastian the previous Christmas. Thad slicked it with a generous portion of lube and tossed himself on his bed. He began stroking his cock and fingering his ass, prepping himself for the substantial dildo. As he pleasured himself he pressed his ear against the wall he shared with Nick's room. His stomach coiled with desire at the sound of Jeff's feverish moans and primal grunts, and he tried to stroke his cock in rhythm with the bouncing springs. He was a mere three feet and a few layers of plaster from the action. He wondered if he would be able to time his orgasm to coincide with Jeff's.

Meanwhile as Nick continued gratifying Jeff, he discovered a satisfying solution to his own self-pleasuring conundrum: he rocked back and forth on the protruding handle of his toy, grinding the Aneros against his prostate. In the process his neglected cock began to rub blissfully back and forth against the tanned, hairy calf of his crossed leg.

As Nick fought to maintain the involved rhythm they both needed for optimal pleasure, he studied his boyfriend. Jeff looked so hot. His hair was thoroughly mussed, blond bangs partially obscuring heavy-lidded, lust-blown eyes. His face and ears were flushed; a thin sheen of perspiration made his skin gleam. His facial expression was beyond wanton. He was lightly chewing his lip in between unrestrained gasps and moans. His lean, sinewy arms were still locked in place above his head, biceps flexed as his head slowly rolled from side to side against the headboard.

Jeff grunted and strained beneath Nick's hand and Nick wiggled on his toy as he watched Jeff's beautiful, long cock quivering and pulsing, crying to be touched as it wept it's glistening fluids all over its deep-red, angular head. The base was barely a half inch from the edge of Nick's hand. His palm felt hot and sticky against Jeff's dark blond bush, sweat and precum mixing in a way that might have been gross if it hadn't been so utterly erotic. Nick wanted nothing more than to shift his slick palm the small distance it would take and end his boyfriend's torturous reign of celibacy. Instead he decided to end Jeff's celibacy in a more literal way.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Nick asked, switching off the butt plug and withdrawing it so that Jeff could speak.

"Yes! Oh god, yes Nick. Please, please, PLEASE."

Jeff's whole face was trembling as he pleaded and Nick thought he might actually start crying if he said no, not that saying no was an option Nick was entertaining.

"Don't worry, Jeffy, I'm going to," Nick reassured him, reaching back into the box for a condom.

"Hurry!" Jeff begged. He knew he was being silly, but it felt like he was going to explode soon, and he wanted to do that with Nick inside of him.

Nick groaned with frustration and impatience as the foil packet kept slipping around in his lubed fingers. "Gah, it won't open!"

Jeff looked at his boyfriend's thick erection and gorgeous, bloated cockhead. His stomach clenched in absolute desire. He wanted that inside of him, _just_ that. "Nick, you don't have to use a–"

"Got it!" Nick declared triumphantly as he tossed away the wrapper and hurriedly rolled the latex down his shaft. He quickly slathered lube up and down his erection and added more to Jeff's ass.

Jeff flinched and shivered as Nick touched his hot hole with the cold liquid. Nick usually warmed it with his fingers first, but obviously he was feeling the same sense of urgency Jeff felt.

 _Good_ , Jeff thought, _I want it hard_.

Nick positioned himself between Jeff's legs, holding his cock against Jeff's entrance with one hand as he wiped his other hand on the bed and then leaned forward to cup Jeff's face. "I love you, Jeff. Tell me if it hurts, or you need me to slow down or–"

"Nick," Jeff interrupted. "Thank you, but that's not what I want this time."

"What do you mean?"

Jeff took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but Nick had to understand. "I don't want you to make love to me."

"You don't?" Nick asked, tilting his head to the side in utter confusion. A minute ago Jeff had been begging him to do it.

"No. I want you to _fuck_ me."

"But that's the same thing," Nick answered.

"No." Jeff shook his head. "You're always so gentle and considerate, and you look at me with all this affection and love – and I love you too, and that's awesome – but I need to you _fuck_ me. Forget about emotions, just get as turned on as you can and _use_ me."

"Oh." Nick took a moment to let that sink in before worriedly asking, "Are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

"I trust you. I'm loose and ready and horny beyond belief. You can do it as hard or rough as you want, just do it. Just fucking pound me."

"Jeff are you sure? I–"

"Now!" Jeff shouted. He could feel the tip of Nick's plump glans pressing against his hole and it was torture waiting to be penetrated when he needed it this bad.

Against his better judgment Nick leaned back on his ankles, grabbed each of Jeff's hips and plunged in hard and fast, burying himself to the hilt.

"Ahh, Ow! Fuck, Ahh." Jeff panted and took deep breaths. It hurt, but it felt incredible at the same time, and more than that it took some of the edge off; it satisfied some of the _need_ Jeff had. He looked Nick in the eye. "Thank you."

Nick's eyes were still bulging as he tried to regain his composure. He had never penetrated Jeff like that, so fully and so quickly. A moment earlier his cock had been dry, cool, and surrounded by ambient air, and now...now it was fully sheathed in the most amazing tight, wet heat he had ever felt. It might have been the rapid change from virtually no stimulation to sensory overload in a second flat, but Nick didn't think Jeff's ass had ever felt this good.

"More," Jeff pleaded, ankles digging into Nick's buttocks. He normally appreciated a few moments to adjust after penetration, but this time he was distressed as the throb and aching sensitivity began to subside. He didn't want it to subside; he wanted it to consume him.

Nick moaned, low and primal, as he eased out a little bit and slowly slid back in.

" _Niiick_ ," Jeff complained as he dropped further below the mind-blowing threshold.

"Oh right." Nick pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in as hard as he could, pulling Jeff's hips down to meet his thrust.

"FUCKKK," Jeff shouted as his body reverberated with sharp pleasure and a throbbing ache.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, worried at how strained and tense Jeff's face had become.

Jeff reached forward as far as the handcuffs would allow and clawed at Nick's biceps. "H-harder," he begged, a warm, pulsing glow was forming in his stomach. It was satisfying, but demanding at the same time.

Nick rolled back again and gave him another hard thrust. This time he didn't pause or let him catch his breath. He just pulled back and plunged in hard again, over and over. He broke eye contact and looked down at Jeff's body, taking Jeff's earlier advice and pushing aside his emotions in favor of focusing solely on his lust.

Nick's eyes settled on his boyfriend's slender, lean torso. He tracked the smooth, tanned planes of Jeff's chest, which were dominated by his dark brown, engorged nipples. They were screaming to be touched but were frustratingly out of reach. Nick wouldn't be able to continue his feverish new pace if he reached for them and he couldn't stop or slow down, not now. He had to keep feeling Jeff's tight heat gripping his cock, had to feel it quiver as he slammed in and out. There would be other times to enjoy Jeff's chest. Nick channeled his frustration into lust and fucked Jeff harder.

Nick's frenzy ratcheted higher as his eyes tracked lower, onto an even hotter target: Jeff's smooth, hard stomach. It was packed with tight, lean muscle and dotted with hard, flexing abs. They were twitching and rippling beneath Jeff's lightly tanned skin, reacting to the hard fucking he was receiving.

"Ohh, Nick, yes, yes!" Jeff chanted, his head rolling back against the headboard as his whole body went slack, completely yielding to Nick's powerful thrusts.

Nick was actually disappointed when Jeff's body relaxed. It had been so hot straining and pulsing. Nick's fingers clawed at Jeff's hip, thumbs pressing against the blond's deep, sculpted v muscles, trying to get a reaction. When that didn't work he reached for Jeff's shallow navel with his right hand. It was decorated by a sexy swirling ring of brown hair which descended into a thin treasure trail, and which together comprised the only hair on Jeff's otherwise smooth torso. Nick's fingers teased Jeff's taut bellybutton as he enjoyed the hard panel of Jeff's lower abs and began gently tugged on the tiny hairs there.

Jeff whimpered and slid as low as he could on the bed, trying to give Nick better access to his body. "You like my stomach, huh?"

"Fuck yeah."

Jeff flexed his abs, gratified when it made Nick's rhythm stutter before he began slamming into Jeff with renewed vigor.

"I like yours too," Jeff whispered, balling his hands into fists in the cuffs, frustrated that he couldn't reach out and touch Nick's hairy navel. "And your chest! God, it's so masculine and hot."

"Yeah?" Nick smiled almost shyly, but didn't slow down his punishing pace.

"Uh huh," Jeff moaned clenching his whole body around Nick's cock, picturing the thick, powerful organ pummeling his prostate. "I'm so lucky. I'm being fucked by the hottest guy at Dalton. God, you make my balls ache even more, Nick."

"You want me to drain them? You want me to make you cum, Jeff?"

"Please! Oh please, Nick, please. Make me cum!"

"Well what if I'm not ready to cum yet?"

"Then you'll keep fucking me!" Jeff said instantly. "You'll use me as long as you want until you're done."

Nick's eyes widened with lust and he immediately released Jeff's stomach, hand going straight for Jeff's cock.

To Jeff the entire world seemed to stand still the split second before Nick touched him. He watched in slow motion as Nick's long fingers wrapped around the middle of his shaft in a tight grip, while the pad of his thumb simultaneously descended directly onto the slit of his cockhead. Jeff shrieked the moment Nick made contact. Nick barely got off half a dozen strokes before the most intense orgasm of Jeff's life was tearing its way out of his cock, enveloping him in a white heat and making his whole body spasm with pleasure. On a distant, grateful level, Jeff realized that Nick was somehow fucking him even harder. He also became aware of the hot, wetness saturating the front of his body, and as he became cognizant enough to even draw comparisons again he decided that it felt like he was pissing cum. And he was pretty sure that if guys could actually do that, then urine would go out of business, because holy _fuck_ did this feel good.

"It's not stopping," Jeff whimpered drunkenly, grinning like an idiot and writhing on the bed as low-level waves of pleasure continued battering him. He looked at Nick with pure, unbridled love and appreciation as he realized that the longevity of The Great Orgasm of 2014 was probably due in large part to the diligent, steady way Nick kept fucking and jerking him.

Just as Jeff was finally starting to come down from his incredible high he heard a muffled moan and the sound of a soft thud against the wall.

"What was that?" Jeff asked nervously, head snapping in the direction of the sound.

"I dunno, maybe Thad?" Nick said with a shrug as he carefully pulled out of Jeff, knowing he would likely be over-sensitized after his release.

"Uh oh, you think he heard us?"

"Jeffy, I think Pennsylvania heard us," Nick teased with a wide grin as he sat back on his toy. "I don't think he minded if he did."

Jeff watched as Nick peeled the snug condom off his shaft and tossed it into the nearby wastebasket by his bed. Then he squirted some lube on his cock, rose back up in a kneeling position between Jeff's legs, and began jerking off his big, swollen equipment, poised to add his own load to Jeff's already saturated chest, stomach, and crotch.

"God, you look amazing doing that, Nick!" Jeff declared, shaking his head in admiration and once again straining against the cuffs that kept him from touching his boyfriend's delicious body.

"Not as amazing as you do laying there all cum soaked and hard," Nick commented with a grunt as he picked up the pace of his stroking. He was also flexing his ass rhythmically, enjoying the way his new favorite toy kept grazing back and forth over his nervebundle. "I sure hope Sebastian lets me keep this thing!"

Jeff chuckled at the comment. "I don't think he's going to want it back, Nick."

"Ha, so I basically stole it with my ass then," Nick remarked, flicking this thumb over his engorged cockhead. "I guess I really am a butt pirate."

Jeff cracked up again, but soon sighed and became serious as he continued staring at Nick's girthy member and the enthusiastic massage Nick was giving it. He felt a renewed surge of desire deep in his stomach. Meanwhile, far from softening after its epic release, his own cock was still ramrod hard and quivering for more attention.

"You know, you really didn't have to stop fucking me," Jeff whispered, brushing his toes against Nick's leg to make sure he had his attention. "I'm still pretty horny."

Nick's eyes lit up and he immediately released his cock; Jeff had stopped him just in time. "Seriously?"

Jeff nodded earnestly.

"YES!" Nick declared, raising his fist in the air triumphantly. A moment later he practically tumbled headlong off the bed as he darted to lean over the edge and pull another condom out of the box.

"Nick wait," Jeff requested as Nick sprang back into view, the foil wrapper in hand.

"You changed your mind?" Nick asked, his face falling in devastation.

"No!" Jeff answered with vehemence. "I...Well uh..."

"Yeah?" Nick prompted, tilting his head curiously and placing a reassuring hand on Jeff's thigh.

"I had this...fantasy earlier," Jeff admitted, looking away from Nick shyly. His eyes fell on the copious semen still pooled across his torso. Emboldened he continued, "We don't have to do it or anything, but can I tell you about it?"

"Definitely!" Nick declared. From the orientation of Jeff's eyes, Nick was beginning to suspect it involved Jeff's cum and that made him more than curious. Jeff's cum was Nick's ultimate aphrodisiac and he had intentionally left it splattered across Jeff's abs and chest rather than helping Jeff clean it off, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't mind the stickiness. Nick knew that staring at it while he came, especially at a load that big after he was this worked up, would be unbelievably awesome.

"In the _fantasy_ ," Jeff said, emphasizing that what he was about to say wasn't an official request in case Nick thought it was disgusting, "you scoop up my cum, rub it all over your cock, and–"

"Fuck you with it?!" Nick cut in excitedly. He had really wanted to hear Jeff say it, but he couldn't help blurting out the end because it was such a turn on. He reached behind himself and pressed the Aneros in hard.

"Yeah," Jeff said quietly with a nod. His mouth had gone dry and he was too scared to look up and see Nick's reaction. "I know it's pretty gross, right?"

"Are you kidding?! That's like the most awesomest idea ever!"

"So you want to do it?" Jeff asked, hopeful and relieved, as he finally looked back up at Nick.

"Ptah, yeah! I'm all over that" –Nick smirked and waggled his eyebrows– "like your cum all over my cock."

Jeff laughed and grinned wide, eager to begin. He frowned slightly as Nick started tearing open the condom. "Uhm, Nick?"

"Huh?" Nick asked distractedly as he withdrew the latex ring and tossed the wrapper away in the general direction of the wastebasket.

"In-in my fantasy..it's uh, it's just you."

Nick looked at Jeff, utterly confused. "You mean like instead of a gangbang or something with Sebastian and Thad and the other guys tagging in too?"

"No. No, that's really not what I meant at all."

"Oh," Nick nodded then paused and looked up in confusion again. "Wait, so does that mean you _do_ want to have a gangbang? Because to be honest I just don't really want to...well actually maybe with Sam. Because I mean _Sam_ , and you know how I like blonds–"

"Nick."

"But Seb would never go for that. Well not unless we let him join in too, and–"

"Nick!"

"He's hot and all, but Seb's my best-not-you friend, and that would just be really really awkward, plus–"

"NICK!" Jeff shouted, "I want you to fuck me bareback with my cum as lube!"

From next door they heard a loud crash and the sound of Thad frantically opening a drawer.

"Oh." Nick shrugged and flicked the condom into the wastebasket. "Okay."

"You don't want to, like, talk about it?" Jeff asked.

"Nah, I'm really horny too, and I bet it'll feel great," Nick answered with a grin. Then he thought of something else and added, "Just don't tell my mom. She'd be pissed if she found out."

"I wasn't going to," Jeff assured him.

"Don't tell Seb either."

"You got it."

"I mean you don't have to lie if they ask, but–"

"Nick!"

"Right, sorry." Nick shook his head, clearing it of rambling thoughts. Then he leaned over Jeff and scooped a handful of cum off his chest. "So warm and _thick_."

Nick raised his cupped hand to his face and took a deep whiff. His cock throbbed in response and instinctively his tongue flicked out to taste it. Nick fancied himself something of a connoisseur when it came to Jeff's cum, and this was certainly the most concentrated, rich, and pungent 'vintage' he had encountered. "Mmm, aged to perfection."

"Yeah, that wasn't intentional trust me."

Nick snickered and scooped more rivulets off Jeff's abs so that he could get down to business. He found himself gasping and biting his lip a moment later to keep from cumming as he slathered Jeff's juices all over his erection. "FUCK, this is turning me on so bad."

Jeff nodded, unable to speak as he stared at the thick, creamy fluid now smeared all over his boyfriend's dark, throbbing shaft. He was vaguely aware of Nick scooping more cum off his torso and applying it to his ass, but it wasn't until Nick's fingers penetrated him, working the liquid inside that he even took notice.

"Holy fuck, Jeff! There's cum dribbling out of your asshole! You have no idea how hot this looks."

"Nick, I want it to be _your_ cum dribbling out of my asshole."

"Unn," Nick grunted and nodded, wide-eyed and frenzied by the idea. He wasted no time in shimmying forward on his knees and nudging the tip of his crimson mushroom head against Jeff's cream-filled hole. He shivered in delight as Jeff's entrance put up just enough resistance to make the semen pool around the groove of his slit. Now it really did look like he had cum in Jeff's ass, and the knowledge that he was about to do precisely that made him plunge all the way in as hard and fast as before.

"Ohh Nick! Oh!" Jeff panted and rolled his head back against the headboard. He was more sensitive after his first orgasm and the brief interlude between fuckings. He could feel every heavenly, cum-coated inch of Nick's cock pounding him. And wow, was Nick ever pounding him! He could tell Nick had fully surrounded to the 'lose-yourself-in-lust' plan and was just railing him as hard as he could, an expression halfway between bliss and frustration on his face. "Jerk me off!"

Sweat was beginning to bead Nick's forehead and roll down his cheek as he grinned devilishly at his still-manacled boyfriend. He looked so earnest and desperate, but he had just cum after all, and Nick was of a mind to tease him a little. He spit in his hand and began lightly trailing his fingers over Jeff's trembling cock.

"Ahh, oh! Ooh! Grip it, Nick, grip it," Jeff begged, his whole pelvis sparking with intensity at the strange combination of light touches on his shaft and direct impact on his prostate.

Nick wanted to make him hold out, but then Jeff began flexing his ass and grinning back just as devilishly. Nick's jaw dropped slightly as Jeff's tight heat got tighter, and he swore hotter too. He felt the tight muscles clenching his bare erection and from the way his cock was throbbing and pulsing he knew he was leaking precum inside of Jeff, muddling their fluids.

That thought sent Nick over the edge. His hands abandoned Jeff's dick altogether in favor of clenching his hips, holding him still as he pumped his way into oblivion.

"Eeigh! Aah! Unn! Unnngh!" Nick pumped harder and harder, winching Jeff flush against his body and still trying to bury himself deeper as he moaned with abandon. As Nick unloaded, his ass spasmed and contracted, sending the Aneros rocketing against his happy place. "Fuck, f-fuck, oh god!"

Jeff's wrists were straining against the headboard and he knew his hips were going to be bruised later where Nick's vise-like fingers were digging into them. It was uncomfortable, but totally worth it to see the primal look on Nick's face, to feel the way his bare cock pulsed harder and more sporadically within Jeff's ass than ever before. He could feel Nick's hot semen filling him, coating every part of him. It was dirty, and intimate, and perfect, and Jeff was elated moments later when Nick initiated a well-timed kiss. The kiss turned into a long, lazy makeout session with Nick collapsing on top of him and holding him close as he continued languidly grinding into him.

In the next room Thad was sprawled out on his back, legs bent and one hand tucked behind his head as he used his discarded red shorts to dab a second load off his stomach. He didn't even bother taking the dildo out of his ass this time. He couldn't wait to hear what those two got up to next.

"Oh God, Jeff, that was so incredible!" Nick said after finally breaking the prolonged kiss. "I've never cum that hard before."

Nick was still panting slightly as he separated from the embrace and leaned back up on his knees. He watched transfixed as he pulled his cock out of Jeff and a copious amount of cum oozed after it, spilling onto his navy bedspread. Nick had never been more excited about cumstains in his life.

Jeff tried to lower his legs, but Nick stopped him, holding them up and apart as he continued inspecting Jeff's well-fucked hole.

"Niiick," Jeff whined, trying again in vain to lower his legs. He he could feel stuff moving inside, and worse leaking out, and it was embarrassing. "I feel nasty."

"It looks nasty!"

"Oh my god!" Jeff said, mortified.

"Nooo! I mean nasty hot. It's all stretched and gaping slightly, and there's, like, jizz everywhere." Nick couldn't resist pressing his sensitive cockhead against it again, watching in awe as it slid in easily, meeting just enough resistance to make them both gasp. "Does it hurt? Are you sore?"

" _No_." Jeff let out an amused chuckled at how off the mark that question was. He would probably feel sore later, but right now his ass felt incredible – satisfied, relaxed, and tingling with good sensations.

"You wanna keep going?" Nick asked with a hopeful smirk. "It's just...this looks – euunngh" –Nick grunted and penetrated him again, this time back up to the hilt– "and _feels_ so good."

Nick felt their combined warm loads sliding against his cock to accommodate him and some of the seed pushed out, caking in his bush. It was the messiest, dirtiest thing he had ever done sexually and he desperately wanted sloppy seconds. "Besides, we didn't get you off your second time yet."

"You don't have to convince me," Jeff answered, flexing his ass again and relishing the way Nick's face showed his reaction. "But uncuff me please. I want to touch...well everything."

Nick laughed and pulled out of Jeff again, not minding the temporary loss as he brightly anticipated another long round of sex. He leaned over the bed and began rummaging through the box for the handcuff keys, but let out a startled gasp a moment later as he felt Jeff's foot against his ass cheek and then Jeff's toe pressed the handle of the Aneros deeper inside Nick.

"Ahhh, thanks for reminding me," Nick declared, grabbing the handcuff key, but then also the larger-sized Aneros along with it as he hefted himself back up on the bed. He was eager to try the next size up. He reached for the handle of the toy, but Jeff stopped him.

"Wait, uncuff me first...I want to do it."

Nick smirked and did as he was asked, mildly nervous that Jeff was about to play with his ass for the first time, but excited too.

Jeff rubbed his sore wrists for a few moments and shook his hands out, trying to get rid of the heavy, tired feeling.

"You okay?" Nick asked, his forehead knitting in concern. "Did we go too long or–"

Nick didn't get a chance to finish his question as Jeff abruptly lunged at him, tackling him backward on the bed and assaulting his stomach, torso, and arms with his hands. Nick opened his mouth to release a gasping laugh only to have Jeff fill it roughly with his tongue. Nick wasn't used to this aggressive side of Jeff, but after a few moments he happily decided to go with, sinking submissively against the mattress and giving Jeff free reign to kiss, caress, and grope wherever he wanted.

"I got a little pent up," Jeff explained a few minutes later, a shy smile on his lips as he sat back on his ankles and patted Nick's hip. "Roll over."

Nick once again did as he was asked, only slightly surprised when Jeff promptly slapped his ass and jiggled the handle of the Anerous. "Ahh, yeah!"

"Okay, now g-get on your hands and knees and raise your...a-ass in the air." Jeff whispered the end of his request, his voice trembling with lust and anticipation. He shamelessly stroked his throbbing cock as Nick began to comply.

Nick swallowed nervously as he raised his ass toward his boyfriend, wishing he had gotten around to asking Sebastian about manscaping.

Jeff tugged the Anerous out of Nick in one swift yank and tossed it toward the edge of the bed. Then he spread Nick's tan cheeks. His eyes widened and he licked his lips as he took in the sight of Nick's hairy, pink hole and his equally hairy, swollen taint. "Awww fuck!"

"Jeffy, I'm sorry. I should have shaved it or waxed it or whatever people do. I mean yours is so smooth and sexy and I know I'm kinda a gross mess down there and–"

"Nick!" Jeff shouted, silencing him. "I really like it like this. It's natural and manly."

To make his point Jeff leaned over and raked his tongue from the base of Nick's balls back over his hole, drawing a startled grasp from his boyfriend.

Nick whimpered and bucked back against Jeff's wet muscle, surprised at how good it felt and quickly loosing his self-consciousness as Jeff swirled his tongue around Nick's entrance and then abruptly dipped inside. "Oh god, Jeff."

After a little while Jeff broke contact and leaned back again to inspect his handiwork. Nick's hole looked so wet and pliant. Part of Jeff really wanted to ask if Nick would let him fuck it, but he didn't want Nick to feel pressured or obligated in any way. Besides Jeff was a complete virgin as a top and he was worried he would do something wrong or hurt Nick, so instead he reached for the bottle of lube, remembering their earlier plan for Jeff to insert the larger Anerous.

Jeff chewed lightly on his lip and his eyes bulged as he carefully pushed the slick toy inside Nick. He couldn't get over how hot this looked and only the fact that he needed both hands, one to insert the toy and the other to keep Nick's cheeks spread, kept him from stroking himself.

"I r-really need you to-to fuck me now, Nick," Jeff said in a quivering, strained voice, his stomach tight with lust.

"I really need that too, Jeffy," Nick answered, sitting up and taking a few moments to rattle the handle of the new toy. The upgrade had been an excellent idea. Nick felt completely full and a constant, light pressure bore against his prostate.

"I'm ready," Jeff said as he lay back across the bed, legs spread. " _Don't_ be gentle."

Nick chuckled. "Actually I have an idea."

Jeff's spirits dropped at the news. The way he felt just then anything other than being hammered like he'd requested seemed like a bad idea. Well except of course–

"How would you like to fuck something?" Nick asked with a wide grin.

Jeff swallowed with stunned excitement. "You mean you want me to fuck y–"

"A Fleshlight!" Nick exclaimed. He quickly leaned over the side of the bed and pulled one out of the box.

"Oh." Jeff tried to hide his disappointment as he eyed the large, flashlight-esque container. Nevertheless when Nick unscrewed the lid and showed him the tiny, pink hole he felt himself getting legitimately excited. "That sounds great."

"And while you do it, I'll do you – hard!"

"That sounds _really_ great!" Jeff declared.

The boys quickly poured some lube into the Fleshlight and set it up between some pillows. Then Jeff propped himself up on one fist over it and held the toy steady as he slowly eased his way in. Jeff hissed in pleasure. It was cool, wet, and ever so slick, and apart from Nick's mouth, it was the first thing Jeff had ever penetrated. He was starting to see what the big deal was.

"Ready?" Nick asked, one hand lightly on Jeff's hip as his boyfriend humped the pillow pile.

"Yeah. Go ahead whenever," Jeff answered with a sigh. He was eager to start getting fucked some more, but completely unwilling to stop rocking in and out of the heavenly sleeve. If Nick was keeping those two Anerouses then this Fleshlight and that vibrating black dildo were his. Sebastian would just have to get himself a new box of tawdry treats.

Nick laughed and lubed up his cock as he moved into position behind Jeff. Then on Jeff's next out thrust, as he essentially presented his gaping hole to Nick, Nick happily took it, plunging in all the way and completely ignoring any inclination to go slow at first or be careful. This was what they both wanted.

"OH GOD!" They yelled in unison, Jeff's voice a sharp yelp and Nick's a primal moan.

"FUCK, I can't get enough of this hole," Nick cursed between clenched teeth. He pushed a hand against Jeff's upper back, pinning Jeff's chest against the bed and then pulling his hips up and back as far as they would go.

"It's yours, Nick," Jeff answered, panting. Nick's sudden intrusion had lit his whole ass up with sensations that were on just the right side of pain and pleasure. "Take it. Own it. Fucking claim it."

"Aaiiihh!" Nick grabbed Jeff's shoulder roughly with one hand, his other hand staying in place on Jeff's hip, and pounded in hard five more times in rapid succession, wiggling as deeply as he could on the fifth.

"Oh my god, that's it." Jeff closed his eyes and laid his head against the mattress. He was no longer fucking the Fleshlight but rather getting fucked into it by Nick – and it felt great on his dick, but Jeff was mentally rejoicing in his status as a bottom as Nick continued pummeling his prostate, making it throb and quiver harder with each thrust.

"Do I ever have to stop," Nick whined, leaning all the way over Jeff's body for maximum contact, and humping vigorously into somehow still-tight heat.

"No, you really don't, Nick," Jeff answered, arching his back and bucking into each thrust.

"Thank god!" Nick said, breathing a sigh of relief.

And for the next forty-five minutes they didn't stop. They zoned out, ignoring their tired, aching bodies and focusing only on nothing but the fuck, on keeping Nick's dick planted as deeply as possible in Jeff's ass. It was easily the longest continuous sex they had ever had, thanks to both having gotten off hard once already.

Eventually Jeff did cum, firing what felt like another massive load into the Fleshlight. Jeff wanted nothing more than to scream out his release, but instead he buried his head in his arms against the mattress and bit lightly into his forearm. He was scared Nick might stop if he knew Jeff had cum again, and Jeff was still desperate for more of Nick's cock. He hoped Nick would attribute his trembling hips and any extra spasms in his ass as routine.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, switching so that his left knee and right foot were on the bed, but never stopping.

"Gr-great," Jeff gasped, his orgasm still subsiding.

"Are you sure? You're moaning and shaking more."

"It's feeling even better," Jeff answered truthfully as his ass seemed to re-sensitize after the release.

"It's _so_ good for me too," Nick responded, grunting and caressing Jeff's back. "Thank you for this."

"Just please, keep going." Jeff said, rising back up on his hands and trying to increase contact.

Jeff couldn't believe how horny, how utterly insatiable, he still felt after two orgasms.

"I-I'm trying but...God it just feels so good," Nick said, his voice thick with pleasure. For the past half hour they had stopped talking beyond moans and grunts, but now that they were discussing how good everything felt, Nick was starting to lose control. "I'm get-ting close."

"Yeah?" Jeff purred, turned on by the way Nick sounded.

"Oh yeah. It's just...You're so, uhh..." Nick strained, scrunching his face up and trying to fight the rising tide.

"Let go, Nick. Fill up my ass with another hot load."

Jeff was pretty sure he would still need to jerk off – maybe twice – just to get his cock to go down, but he couldn't begrudge Nick his release, not ever, but certainly not after this epic performance. Besides, he did want more of Nick's cum inside him.

Nick didn't need to be asked twice. His vision blurred and it felt like his balls were exploding. This time he couldn't even keep fucking Jeff through his orgasm. It was too earth-shattering. He collapsed heavily on top of him and it was all he could do to focus on keeping his dick inside as he sprayed his thick seed.

"Ah! Ughh! Uhhh!"

It felt like _everything_ was coming out and this time Nick was the one who couldn't believe how long his orgasm continued. He was pretty sure his heart and lungs had shut down completely.

"Feel better?" Jeff asked softly a couple of minutes later. It was harder to breathe, and the Fleshlight and pillows were beginning to feel uncomfortable rather than pleasurable beneath him, but he was enjoying the feeling of Nick's weight on him, enveloping him.

"Yeah," Nick whispered back, aware of the giant grin on his face as he nuzzled the back of Jeff's blond head then rolled off of him.

"Good," Jeff declared, pulling out of the Fleshlight and pushing it and the pillows aside so that he could roll onto his back next to Nick on the bed. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Nick's lips. "I love you. That was perfect."

"Mmm, I love you too, Jeffy," Nick answered, snuggling against him and fighting the urge to fall asleep. "It was perfect."

Jeff couldn't help eyeing Nick's equipment as they lay together. Nick's erection was rapidly softening, but still semi-hard and swollen a beautiful deep red color. His cockhead looked even larger and darker than usual in contrast with his shaft and it was also glistening with fluids. Jeff couldn't resist snatching up the nearby Fleshlight and plunging it back over his erection.

Nick laughed as he noticed Jeff's cum dribbling out of the toy and down his length. "I knew you came!"

Jeff shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't want to stop."

Nick nodded and made a decision. Then he draped a hand over Jeff's stomach, enjoying his hard abs despite his completely sated mood.

Jeff gave Nick a crooked smile, enjoying the attention and the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers as he continued pleasuring himself with the Fleshlight, still desperate to milk another load out.

"It doesn't have to stop," Nick said, stilling Jeff's wrist with his hand before rolling over onto his stomach and presenting his ass. "Fuck me."

"Wha-what?" Jeff asked, his chest tightening slightly in surprise.

"Fuck me," Nick repeated. "You're still horny, but there's no way I can fuck anymore, so" –Nick slid partially onto his knees and shimmied his ass– "here."

"But you've never...I-I mean don't you want your first time to be special?"

Nick turned his head against the mattress and smiled affectionately at his boyfriend. "It's with you, Jeffy. It's going to be special."

Jeff swallowed, nervous, but unbelievably excited. He knee-walked across the bed until he was straddling the backs of Nick's thighs. He had forgotten about the Anerous still buried within Nick and when he saw it he gave it a couple of small jiggles. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Nick answered, more or less neutral on the feeling now that he had cum.

"Should I f-fuck you with it for a little while?" Jeff asked, gently easing the toy out and slowly pushing it back in.

"If you want." Nick shrugged. "I trust you."

Jeff nodded, silently wishing Nick would be a little less trusting a bit more instructive instead. He began carefully moving the toy in out, then up and down and back and forth too, doing his best to loosen Nick. After a few minutes he pulled the Anerous out completely.

"You ready?" Nick asked.

"Are _you_ ready?" Jeff countered.

"Sure!" Nick answered happily, still not particularly aroused – physically not at all, psychologically somewhat – but eager to get started on Jeff's behalf.

"I'm not ready," Jeff decided. He leaned over and began rifling through the box, looking for a dildo larger than the Anerous, but still smaller than his cock. At last he found a blue translucent one that seemed promising.

"I think it's fine," Nick said, turning his head and looking behind him at Jeff and the new toy. "We can prolly go ahead."

"I want to make sure," Jeff answered, resuming his position on his knees by Nick's ass and once again spreading his cheeks. "Besides, it's not like I _mind_ playing with your ass."

"Okay," Nick answered with another shrug. He could see that too. He always enjoyed playing with Jeff's. "Add some more lube then."

Jeff gasped and pulled the dildo away from Nick's hole just before it made contact. "Oh god! Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's fine."

"FUCK!" Jeff cursed himself, smacking his forehead with the silicone toy. "I'm gonna be the worst top in the world."

"Nooo, you'll be great!" Nick insisted.

Jeff grabbed the lube and slathered a generous portion all over the dildo. Then, seeing that the bottle didn't have that much left, he put the tip against Nick's hole and just squeezed the rest directly in.

"Ohh. Oh gosh," Nick squirmed on the bed, taken off guard by the sensation. "That- that was- um, okay."

Jeff tentatively pushed the tip of the toy inside Nick, more scared than ever of hurting him. Over the course of the next few minutes Jeff gradually increased the pace and force of his labors until Nick was moaning softly and telling him it felt good. Jeff decided there probably wasn't much more he could do – he also didn't think he could wait much longer – so he removed the patted Nick's ass.

"Roll over, Nicky. I want to do this face to face."

"Me too," Nick answered, accommodating the request. He pulled a pillow under his head and spread his legs wide as he studied Jeff. The prolonged stimulation had gotten back to half-mast and as he ran his eyes over his boyfriend's lean, toned body and long, beautiful erection he felt himself stiffening further. A little more and he probably would have been able to fuck after all, not that there was anyway in hell he would deny Jeff his ass. Besides, by this point he really wanted Jeff inside him.

Jeff reached into the box, pulled out a new bottle of lube, and opened it. Then he awkwardly reached back in and retrieved a condom. He didn't want to be presumptuous.

"Jeffy, no. It's okay," Nick told him.

"Really?" Jeff asked for confirmation, unable to fight the grin playing at his lips. It wasn't as though he would have anything to compare it to, but he was more turned on by the idea of fucking Nick bare.

Nick nodded. "I want you to cum in my ass. I want us to have each others' cum in our asses."

Jeff and Nick glanced at the wall by Nick's head as they heard another thump and moan come from Thad's room.

"What's he–"

"Prolly playing a really good video game," Nick answered, hoping to keep Jeff from freaking out.

"Really?" Jeff said with a smirk as he lubed up his cock and settled between Nick's legs. "Because I think he's about to jerk off while he listens to me take your anal virginity."

"It might be that," Nick conceded, smirking back.

"Wow Nick, your hole just looks so good," Jeff said, rubbing his fingers over Nick's hairy, wet opening as he simultaneously rubbed his erection all over Nick's cock and balls.

"Your hole, Jeff," Nick answered, sliding lower on the bed.

"Wha?"

"It's yours. Take it. Use it like I used yours."

Jeff's eyes widened and he pressed the head of cock against it. When Nick didn't tense or pull away he carefully leaned forward and pushed hard enough to penetrate him.

"Oh! Owww!" Nick gasped and fisted the bedspread, trying to will himself to relax.

"Crud! I'm sorry!" Jeff pulled out and backed away on the bed. _God, that felt better than the Fleshlight._

"Jeff!" Nick growled, still waiting for the pain to subside. "Now we have to do that all over again."

"No, we can stop. I'm sorry. I'll just jerk off. Or keeping being horny. Or–"

"Jeff." Nick cut in, giving him a firm look. "I want this. I really do. For myself as much you. Will you please fuck me?"

"You–"

"Really want you," Nick finished, relieved since most of the pain had faded. "You just have a really big, beautiful cock, way bigger and sexier than those toys. So it's going to hurt at first, but I know it'll be worth it."

"But you're all soft again," Jeff pointed out in dismay as he reluctantly resumed his position between Nick's legs.

"So? This isn't about my dick. It's about yours. Now put it back in."

Jeff added more lube, lined himself back up, and slowly inched forward against Nick's hole. However, it didn't slid in, and this time Jeff couldn't bring himself to use the force he needed for penetration.

Nick sighed and frowned at Jeff, then grabbed the backs of his thighs as he abruptly lurched down and impaled himself.

"Oh my god!" Jeff exclaimed, eyes bulging as he stared down at Nick's crotch, as though as expecting to see his own cock through it. Jeff's ass had felt this good before, quite recently in fact, but this was far and away the best his cock had ever felt. In retrospect the Fleshlight had been a poor substitute for this glove-like, wet warmth.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, refusing to cry out and risk scaring Jeff off again. It felt like his muscle ring had literally been torn open.

"Nicky, are you okay? I'm so sorry." Jeff placed delicate kisses on his closed eyelids and stroked his cheek, feeling all the more guilty for how unspeakably good it felt on his end.

"How far in are you?" Nick asked between clenched teeth.

Jeff paused and tried to figure out just how fully gloved he was. The sensation was so intense, so blinding, that it was easier to assess how much of his cock _wasn't_ bathed in this blissful warmth, which...

"I think pretty much all the way," Jeff answered, hating himself for it. If he had just manned up and penetrated Nick himself he could have controlled the depth and gone more slowly.

"Okay good," Nick answered, still clenching his jaw and refusing to open his eyes. At least he didn't have more to take. He just needed to get used to what he had. "Stay still and gimme a minute."

"Of course," Jeff said, covering Nick's face with more kisses and carefully keeping his hips still.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and looked into Jeff's. "Do you like it at least?"

"That's kind of a giant understatement," Jeff answered, grinning wide. "It's incredible."

Nick gave Jeff a strained, but genuine smile. "Good. Then it's worth it."

"I-I...You, You're amazing," Jeff said kissing Nick's mouth.

Nick laughed and kissed Jeff back, then asked, "But it does stop hurting, right?"

"Oh _yeah_ ," Jeff assured him.

The boys contented themselves with gentle making out until Nick had realized that the sting and throbbing pain had subsided completely. All that was left was a sensitive, full feeling, not much different than the way the toys had felt in him earlier. He shifted experimentally under Jeff, causing his boyfriend to moan into his mouth. Pain flared up again in response, but it was dramatically less than before, and Nick could feel twinges of something good underlying it.

Jeff remained as still as possible and also kept his body partially raised off the bed, leaving all the movement entirely up to Nick and giving him leeway to make it. After several minutes of sporadic, furtive motion, Nick had established a slow, steady back and forth. It felt so good that Jeff couldn't resist gently thrusting back and forth with Nick.

As they continued Nick went from enduring it, to sort of liking it, to writhing on the bed begging for it.

"Harder. Harder," he panted, his hand between their stomachs as he jerked himself off. He wasn't sure precisely when his erection had returned, and it was sore from their earlier prolonged fucking, but that didn't matter. He'd rub himself raw if Jeff would only fuck him harder. "Please Jeff. You know. You know what I need."

"You need lube," Jeff remarked, grabbing the bottle and pausing his thrusts and pouring some over Nick's hand and shaft.

"I need cock!" Nick corrected. Jeff resumed slowly, almost tentatively, thrusting in and out of Nick. It was maddening to Nick. "Stop teasing and give it to me!"

Jeff tried to acquiesce but every time he sped up he kept getting consumed in Nick's tightness. His cock was throbbing and pulsing and he knew if he let loose on Nick's ass he was pretty quickly going to let loose _in_ Nick's ass, and they had barely started properly fucking.

"Nick, I'm not teasing I...I'm about to–"

"Me too!" Nick exclaimed, the sensations were as new for him as they were for Jeff, and he was finding sustained, direct prostate stimulation a decidedly intense experience.

Jeff sighed, relieved that he wasn't going to embarrass himself or let Nick down by coming too early. Jeff succumbed to instinct, bucking with abandon into Nick. He felt his cock getting impossibly harder as the pleasure and tightness drove him almost insane. He crossed the point of no return at the same instant that Nick grinned at him and clenched his ass.

"AHHH! Ohh! UNNN!"

Jeff's stuttering thrusts and the sensation of hot cum erupting within his ass sent Nick over the edge. The orgasm was unlike any Nick had ever had. It felt awesome inside his ass and pelvis, but it was borderline _unpleasant_ on his over-used cock. Thus Nick tried to ignore his cock, focusing all of his attention on his purring prostate and spasming anal muscles instead. It felt perfect there and Nick was more intrigued than disappointed when he later realized he had only dribbled a few watery droplets from his slit.

Meanwhile, Jeff had no idea how much cum he was releasing for his third orgasm, but it _felt_ like a lot, and most importantly Jeff felt his pent up sexual energy finally being released. As he came down from his euphoric high he felt _satisfied_ for the first time in five days.

"I think it's over," Jeff said, falling forward onto Nick and pulling out of him in the process.

Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff, holding him tight and kissing the top of his head. "So Valentine's dinner now?"

"Or maybe just a shower and we go to sleep?" Jeff requested, already feeling his eyelids droop as he snuggled his face against Nick's chest.

"Thank god you said that!" Nick answered, relieved they wouldn't have to dress and leave the room. Nick cast his eyes across his bed. It was a battleground of cum, sweat, lube, and strewn sex toys. He doubted they would want to get back in it after their showers. "So I'm thinkin we sleep in Seb's bed tonight."

Jeff laughed and kissed Nick's nipple. "Yeah, that probably a good idea."

"Ahh," Nick sighed heavily. He was completely satisfied and relaxed, and he had the boy he loved cuddled up in his arms. All that remained to do was resting and eventually working up the energy to get up and shower. "Best. Valentine's Day. Ever!"

 **-000-**

Meanwhile a few hundred miles away, Sebastian and Sam were also finishing up a round of Valentine's Day celebrations.

"You're perfect," Sebastian whispered staring into Sam's eyes and collapsing gently on top of him as the final throes of his orgasm subsided. He didn't mind the sticky wetness of Sam's own spilled load as it squished between their bodies.

"This night is perfect," Sam answered sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and gave him a tender kiss.

The were surrounded by candlelight. The soft aromatic scent of massage oils still clung to their skin and Barry Manilow played in the background.

"It felt like you were boning my soul, dude!" Sam said, a wide grin playing across his lips as they broke the kiss.

"You have such a way with words, Sam," Sebastian teased as he rolled onto his side next to the blond, giving in to the urge to cuddle close to him. He wrapped an arm around him, kissed the tip of his nose, and rested their foreheads together.

"Can I make a confession?" Sam asked, lacing his fingers together with Sebastian's.

"Sure."

"When I first saw that box this afternoon, I thought it was going to be filled with like sex toys and stuff. And I mean, that woulda been okay and all I guess, but this is just so much better, so romantic. I can't believe you did all this for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Sam." Sebastian licked his lips nervously and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "I love you."

Sam's whole face lit up in surprised delight and he squeezed Sebastian's hip, pulling him closer.

"I love you too!" He declared, barely having time to get the words out before crushing his lips to Sebastian's.

After they had separated Sebastian sent a mental 'thank you' to Nick for his serendipitous package and the way it had ended up helping him deepen his relationship with Sam. He was genuinely sorry that his straight-laced friends would obviously have had no use for his own supplies, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he snuggled close to Sam.

"Hey Seb?" Sam asked several minutes later.

"Hmm?" Sebastian murmured, half asleep.

"You wanna take another bubble bath and listen to Copacabana some more?" Sam asked hopefully.

Sebastian cracked open an eye and smiled at him. "Sure Sam."

Sam beamed and rolled off the bed.

"Best Valentine's Day EVER!" He declared as he helped pull Sebastian to his feet.

 **-000-**

Thad sighed deeply as he switched off the light and fell exhausted and utterly cum-drained into bed. Given his singles' status and the proliferation of romance in the air he had expected today to suck, but instead it had turned into one of the most pleasurable evenings of his life.

"Best Valentine's Day ever," he murmured to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

 **-000-**

 **End Note: It's still remotely possible I'll do a Sam/Sebastian sequel at some point.  
**


End file.
